Something Wicked This Way Comes
by BlackBlueSilver
Summary: On the way back from a mission, Hinata was bitten and changed. Now she must learn to control her new bloodline and her craving for blood while something wicked hunts for her. What side will she choose? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! I PROMISE ITS GOOD. READ PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Brand new fic once again. This has been bouncing around my head for a few days after watching one of my all time favorite movies, Queen of the Damned. Somehow Hinata popped into my head during the movie and thus Rise of The Damned was born. Anywho, I hope you enjoy and review.

_**Story partly inspired to write this by: Queen of the Damned Soundtrack and Voices by Disturbed**_

**Summary**: On the way back from a mission, Hinata was bitten and turned into one of the damned. However, she is special. The virus has unlocked a bloodline that has never been seen before. Hinata has to combat her new instincts and craving for blood and sex and try to gain control of her new bloodline limit while something foul brews in the background. Something wicked this way comes, and it wants Hinata. Which side will she choose? Will she lead to the annihilation of Konoha and the hidden nations or lead them to a golden age of peace the likes of which has never been seen before?

Watch your back because...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something Wicked This Way Comes<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>****************************************************************************************<br>Shrkk.' _Hinata's kunai sliced through the throat of the last rogue ninja. Bodies lay all over the ground around her. The 16 year old chunin had been sent on a simple diplomacy mission to sand, where she had visited her good friend Gaara. He had just been resurrected after having Shukaku taken from him by the akatsuki. Everyone had gone ahead maybe a week or more before. She stayed behind to complete a small information gaining mission for the hokage. On the way home, being maybe a couple hours away, she had been attacked by maybe a dozen rogue ninja. They were taken out quickly apart from a couple surprises. Now, this group may have been hard for a normal chunin to take out, since they were all reasonably skilled. However, Hinata wasn't normal. The raven and blue haired girl had developed a large amount of unique and original techiniques since she was 12 beside hiding the fact that she was a master at her familys style of taijustu. Many of her attacks were designed to incapitate quickly for long periods of time and 4 times as many were designed to protect and kill.

She knew she was regarded as weak and fragile by many, including her friends. They may not say it in whispers, like the villagers and other ninja, or say it to her face like her clan, but she knew they were thinking it and their actions showed it. She tried not to get angry but she had so much suppressed resentment, hate, and anger held down inside of her. That was the part that scared her so much. Those negative emotions that whispered in her mind.

_"Look, theres your chance, One strike to the heart and your heiress position is secure. DO IT QUICKLY!"_

_"You'll show him. You could take him anytime of day. Just let me out."_

"_Look at him with that pink haired whore. If we take them out now, you will never have to go through heartbreak ever again."_

"_Your **family **are all right there in a clan meeting. Can't you imagine how good going through this will make you feel? I promise, no one will ever know. There will be no chance of you getting caught. They never loved you anyway. So come on, And do what you are compelled to do."_

Hinata has always ignored these whispers that has been present in her head since she was a young child. Ever wonder why she never looked in anyones eyes? That was because she didn't want them to see the hate boiling up inside of her. This was one reason she loved and was so facinated by in Naruto. His life had probably been even worst then hers, but he had moved on and made something of himself. He had not let the hate blind him from his goal.

The truth was that she couldn't bear to hurt the people she loved even if the whispers told her to. She couldn't bear having everyone hate her and revile her like they would if they could see her thoughts. She couldn't have them think her a freak and a monster. Suddenly, she was snapped from her increasingly morose thoughts as she heard leaves rustling leaves.

She cursed herself for letting her guard down and prepared herself to attack. She blinked as a sobbing child stumbled out of the bushes in a ripped yellow sundress. She immeadiately rushed over to help and wrapped her arms around the girl as she quieted down.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Hinata asked the girlchild. She recieved a sniffling reply of,

"I'm lost...and I'm hungry. _So hungry. _

Hinata hugged the girl tighter and reached into her pack to pull out a choice of nutrient bars. She wrinkled her nose and put away a couple that she thought the child wouldn't like. Holding up two, she asked a question.

"What do you want?"

She was shocked and horrified beyond belief when the young girls voice deepened into a raspy growl and blood red eyes filled with insanity and bloodlust glared up at her as her question was answered.

" **I want your blood and your life!" **

There was barely time to move before the young damned girl latched on to Hinata's throat. Hinata felt the life draining out of her as she ripped the thing from her throat and blindly sent out a chakra scapel. She aimed true and the vampire was decapitated. Somehow, some of its blood made its way into the teenage ninja's mouth. Its ashes drifted away in the wind while Hinata writhed in pain on the ground. Somehow, she had managed to be concious enough to remove her weapons so she wouldn't get hurt. She couldn't think about, couldn't see, couldn't feel anything except for the blinding pain. The last thing she would remember were hateful, hungry, burning eyes and a horrible pain spreading through her limbs aimed straight for her heart. She let out one earth shattering scream before suffering in silence. She would not arrive in Kohona until days later, and history would never be the same again.

* * *

><p>People for miles around, including the people of Kohona, shivered all at the same moment as a beastial shriek echoed in their heads.<p>

**_Something was coming _**

Vampires gasped in pain and fear as they felt the incredible rage, hate, and power in the haunting yell that assualted their eardrums. The fear only increased as a male voice joined and echoed behind it. They felt the ancient wisdom and power in that one.

**_Something had awoken_**

Burning gold eyes opened as the figure buried in the tomb breathed once again and joined in its awakening call. He would find his queen, and make everyone suffer that locked him away while he remade the world in his image.

**_His queen would be found, and this world would be bathed in flames_**

Elsewhere, the Lord of the Land of Fire's mystic opened milky white eyes opened and her attendants jumped to attention. Her head rolled back as she breathed out a raspy warning to all the world.

**_Something Wicked This Way Comes_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? <em>**

**_AN: I hope you understand where I'm going with the whispers thing. Think Yami Naruto or Disturbed Voices. Those negative feelings of hers has almost created a seperate persona that contains all the hurt, hate, resentment, and anger. With the life she's lead, I'm sure theres alot of it. I'm thinking Yami Hinata blending with regular Hinata when she's turned. _**

**_AN: If I continue, should I bring Yami Naruto into things? That should be interesting when the ancient finds Hinata._**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: REVISED CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!

_**Story partly inspired to write this by: Queen of the Damned Soundtrack **_

**Summary**: On the way back from a mission, Hinata was bitten and turned into one of the damned. However, she is special. The virus has unlocked a bloodline that has never been seen before. Hinata has to combat her new instincts and craving for blood and sex and try to gain control of her new bloodline limit while something foul brews in the background. Something wicked this way comes, and it wants Hinata. Which side will she choose? Will she lead to the annihilation of Konoha and the hidden nations or lead them to a golden age of peace the likes of which has never been seen before?

Watch your back because...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something Wicked This Way Comes<strong>_

* * *

><p>All of the rookie 9 and Neji's team along with their jounin instructors were packed into the hokage's office. They, Hinata's father and sister, and Tsunade sat discussing their latest crisis. The disappearance of Hinata Hyuuga. She has been missing for a full week and no one could find any trace of her.<p>

"Have you found her yet? It shouldn't be too hard with her level of skill." Hiashi said with slight contempt in his voice, while Hanabi let her worry show through her usual icy mask.

Her face was hopeful until she saw the looks on their faces, that distinct combination of angry frustration and mind boggling worry. Tsunade turned from where she had been reading a message sent from Gaara.

Kiba's loud voice cut through the silence. "We have to find her NOW! Someone could be out there torturing her as we speak." He was proud of how far Hinata had come from where she was before, and he loved her. He acknowledged, though, that she was the weakest of the rookies. There was potential there, but her confidence issues held her back. Add that to the fact that she despised fighting and they had a serious situation on their hands.

"He says she had been sent ahead on time and should have arrived 3 days ago at the latest. Also, if there was anything he could do, and then let him know."

Naruto's pleading voice interrupted what she was going to say next. "Please, Hokage-sama. Let us look for her a little longer. I can't leave a comrade behind, especially not Hinata-Chan."

What really made her think about his plead was the fact that it was not yelled angrily, nor was she called any personal nicknames like "Baa-Chan." He said it in a respectful way, and used Hokage with only respect in his voice. She was sorry that this was one request she could not fulfill.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You all have other missions to go on and I can't shut the whole village down for one ninja no matter how special she is to us."

And she was special. She had wormed her way into the hokage's heart with her shy, compassionate, and considerate ways. She was a rarity. A ninja with major potential that was not yet jaded, who was still innocent. A young woman with her heart on her sleeve that wanted to believe in the good in everyone no matter what they had done. Hinata was one of a kind.

Kiba opened his mouth to say something angry and stupid but he was interrupted by slamming doors.

A nameless ninja rushed into the hokage's tower and burst through the hokage's doors.

"Hokage! There is an unknown kunoichi at the gates claiming to be Hinata Hyuuga!" Everyone leapt to their feet and rushed out to the gates, Naruto and the members of team 8 leading the pack. When they arrived at the gates, Tsunade had the chunins at the gate open it so the group could walk out before they shut it behind them. When they walked closer, they knew why no one would believe that was Hinata. This woman, standing gracefully from where she had been sitting, was completely different.

This stranger wore things Hinata would rather kill herself over than walk around it. She had pale skin, resembling marble, shades paler than Hinata's milky white and her face was not as round and perfectly sculpted. Her violet/blue hair crashed down over her shoulders in full, bountiful curls that interlocked with one another, creating a sophisticated but wild beauty. They could not see her eyes as they were covered by stylish inky black sunglasses. She wore pointy high heeled boots up to her mid calf with skin tight leather pants that looked strangely comfortable. A blood red bodice with a black corset completed the ensemble. As she lifted her hand in an elegant wave, a sly smirk on her lips, a glint of metal was seen as sunlight reflected off of the ninja head bands stamped onto the knuckles of both of her long fingerless gloves. The blood red leather came up to mid bicep.

All and all, the look was not one Hinata was known to wear. There were no messy buns, no baggy pants and loose shirts. They could see no wide lavender eyes and shy smile. While they had the same hair color, and no one had Hinata's hair color, and those who had seen it before noted they had the same curvaceous figure, and she had the cold beauty as the rest of the Hyuuga ( besides Hinata), they did not know it was and felt threatened by this dangerous looking woman.

They automatically relaxed and their eyes widened in astonishment as Hinata's unmistakable familiar musical voice filled the air. **Except, **There was a slight _purring sound _that was not there before and it was incredibly alluring to everyone who heard it. Hearing that voice brought images of painful pleasure, and all the naughty things you could ever think of. As if timed, everyone shivered in delight as warmth crept through their body.

"**We, my good friends, have many **_**important **_**things to discuss**."

Hiashi blinked as the words registered in his mind and, storing the disgust for his reaction to his daughter, asked a question guardingly while slowly pulling out a kunai. He noted the confident and deceptively relaxed state she was in." Who are you, and where is my daughter? Those are the only things we have to discuss."

The suspicious woman's voice was mocking. "Well aren't you the best father in the world. You can't even recognize your own firstborn daughter." Hiashi growled slightly, knowing that everyone else has slowly spread out, their weapons already at the ready. He was going to ask the question again, when the woman turned in a circle, surveying the groups positions. She didn't move at all to defend herself even when she knew what would happen next, and she felt the cold point of someone's kunai pressed against her throat when she turned her back to her father.

Her voice was sad as she accepted that they did not recognize her at all. It wasn't some kind of joke they were playing. She really didn't think she looked all that different. "You really don't trust me? Has my appearance changed that much in a week? I promise that I won't try anything. I really do have many things to tell you. We need to find a secure place." The sincerity in her voice was clear to everyone who heard it.

She didn't want everyone to worry over her anymore. She had just to tell them about this other world that she had discovered and now was apart of. Something attacked her. There had to be more of them. She had to learn how to control this new speed and strength. They could help her. From the ominous feeling following her, she would need it. She could leave after that, as even now she could feel that ever constant hunger of blood building up. She could feel Neji's neck was looking so inviting. All it would take was a quick- NO! She cut herself off and bit her lip to take the edge off.

There was a silence following her offering. Kakashi's voice was cold as he told her, "We don't believe you. You're not going anywhere until you show us your eyes." Ino reached to take the sun glasses off of her eyes but pulled back when she shouted with a triumphant smirk.

"NO! Don't do that! I promise I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Please believe me! There's a reason I can't show you my eyes right now. Nothing good will come of it. If you have ever believed me at all, now would be the perfect time to do so again." This sounded like good ole Hinata, always worried about someone else. Hinata was panicking though. Her eyes had changed so much! They were so abnormal, and the things she could do with it. Her friends would discover the monster she really was. Everyone's heart hurt to do this to the woman who looked somewhat like and sounded so much like Hinata. Tsunade wanted to believe her but could she risk it? She looked up from the woman to find many pairs of eyes on her. There were slight head nods when she inclined her eyes to the woman. While her skill level was still unknown, it was believed that should be able to put her down if she deceived them. They could take the risk. She decided to trust in her ninja's judgment.

"We will give you the benefit of the doubt. We will escort you to my office. The kunai will not be removed until we arrive and if you try anything; your throat will be slit." She received a slight head nod in return and winced inwardly when the cold metal slightly cut into the girl's skin. They moved on.

* * *

><p>Hinata rubbed her hand to rub the blood off her neck and discretely sampled it. Oh god, she couldn't do this! There was so much warm blood flowing through these useless carcasses she was surrounded by. She began to get angry. How dare they be selfish with their blood! She just wanted a little taste! Didn't they know she could wipe out everyone of them! They should be giving their blood freely! Soon, she would just begin to take it. She studied the jugular vein pulsing in Sakura neck as she yelled at Naruto for something or other. "<em>The pink haired bitch is first, she couldn't take me. It would be so easy."<em>, the devious thought came.

Hinata gripped her head. No more bad thoughts! She commanded to herself. She didn't know what was happening to her. Lately, those horrible thoughts she had were getting louder and starting to sound better and better. She had already followed some suggestions and, she hated to admit it, but they made her feel powerful. Sex was a wonderful tool, she discovered, and it lead those stupid men that became her prey straight to her. The taste and feeling of the blood sliding down her throat was orgasmic. Ninja's even more so. The more powerful the ninja, the better tasting the blood. She licked her lips in anticipation just thinking about it. With all the powerful people in this room, there would be no stopping her. If anyone could see her eyes, they would see that they had begun to glow slightly.

"**HINATA!" **Hiashi's commanding voice brought Hinata from her inner musings. She started, looked around and found everyone staring at her strangely. His voice quieter but no less commanding, Hiashi said, "After _you defeated a squad of rogues, what happened?" _The disbelief and annoyance in his voice, at her story and at her zoning out in the middle of her tale, was plain to everyone. Normally, Hinata would have been intimidated and stumbled along but no more. She was a queen, she would bow to **no one. **If Hinata had time to think about it, she would have realized that this was a very strange thought, she was no one's queen. Right? A smooth chuckle echoed in her head, alarming her. Where had it come from? Shaking her head free of these irritating thoughts and strange happenings, Hinata merely snarled dangerously at her father, sending him a warning _to shut up_! Her desire for blood made her irritable and moody. And a moody Hinata was a lethal Hinata. Eyes looking up at the ceiling, she didn't see the incredulous glances and ignored the shocked silence, continuing on without a stutter.

"I was picking up my supplies, and getting ready to move on when a hurt child with a torn dress came through the bushes and fell on the ground crying. I was cautious but I approached the young girl. After comforting her, I asked her what was wrong. She said she was hungry and lost. Sympathetic, I was attacked by this creature with an innocent face that latched on to my throat when I turned to hand her a protein bar. She said she wanted my blood. I don't know what happened after that as I was in extreme amounts of pain, but I woke up with badly torn clothes and the creature was no where around. I stumbled onto some little unknown town where I have stayed until I was ready to travel home. You don't need to know everything but in those couple of days, I discovered that I had been gifted or cursed with changes. As you can see, my appearance and my _tastes _have changed drastically. I've become a lot more physically appealing and I've gained _other _little talents that I need to work on to avoid hurting myself and the people around me."

Shino's calm voice cut through the dead silence, "What are these talents you have discovered? Maybe we can help you work on them?"

Hinata turned to look at him and Shino felt his soul be ripped open and bared to the world, to her. There was no secrets he could hide, no places he could run. Everything that made him Shino was laid open to inspection. He allowed the breathe he didn't know he was holding in to escape in a sigh as Hinata turned away. He wondered, dazed and confused, what exactly had passed between them in those couple of seconds. What happened to his friend to have made her so different?

"The only things you can help me with are my new speed and strength. I need to adjust to this new level of everything. I'm alot faster and alot stronger than most people now." She allowed a small smile to show, carefully hiding fanged teeth.

"But you all are not most people, now are you?"

Hanabi smiled back hesitantly, as she was still not fully sure of this new hinata, but asked the question that she wanted answered since the beginning.

"What about the glasses?"

Hinata let out a sigh. "Yeah, about my eyes. They are really light sensitive right now. They are also really weird looking. Weird things happen when people look at them and I've yet to figure out why."

Kiba pouted. "Can we please, pretty please, see your eyes Hina?" He begged, acting as he normally would and showing that he accepted her story.

Hinata smiled and shook her head, unsure. "They tend to creep people out. You still want to see them?"

She knew they would see her eyes eventually, she couldn't keep her glasses on all the time. She wasn't Shino. She received many affirmative nods and enthusiastic "Yeahs!" from Kiba and Naruto. She sighed again but prepared herself.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Stepping to the door, so that everyone could see her, and she could see them, she slowly pulled the shades off but her eyes stayed on the ground.

Tsunade issued a warning. "_Hinata._" The girl in question huffed but raised her eyes and watched as everyone was mesmerized. Her eyed were of the brightest, fiercest gold anyone had ever seen. It blazed like liquid metal, bright as the sun and contrasting against her wild curls perfectly. What really caught their attention were the two other colors mixed in. In each eye, there was an electric blue spiral, and a perfect lavender spiral that intertwined and originated from the same fathomless black pupil. It ended where the blue spiral would point up, and silver spiral would point down when going in opposite directions. It was amazing and no one had seen anything like it before.

"Beautiful." Naruto said, too enchanted by the whole picture Hinata painted, added to the fact that she was still sweet but now confident for some reason, he didn't care if anyone heard him. He could hear the Kyubbi in his mind. "_**This is an interesting one kit. Keep an eye on her." **_He growled in warning at the demon fox, possessive of his friends as he was and unsure what nefarious plan the kyubbi had in mind, but agreed he would have no problem looking after her. Glancing at her again, he smirked. Yes, no problem at all.

Hinata blushed, having heard his comment, laughed nervously, putting on her shades, when they kept staring. Raising an eyebrow, she asked," So I'd rather find out how to use these talents before I hurt someone, namely one of you. Hokage, I have to talk to you later." Dazed, the ninjas blinked out of the haze they were in.

"Uh yeah, just take everyone with you. Group training session. You have a couple of days off before you go on a mission so I hope you get alot of practice. Training ground 4. Hiashi, you go back to your home and take your youngest daughter with you or go to the training grounds, but **do not get in the way**. And keep your comments to yourself. Now go! I have to get back to some paperwork I'll just make shizune do. "

"SHIZUNE! COME HERE!"

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the training grounds, Hinata immediately ran to the front of the group, and after getting some distance away, cracked her neck and turned to her fellow ninjas with a devious smile. " Let's do this. I want to go against three at a time." The rookie leaders were apprehensive. They knew her level of skill before and with that, she would not be successful. However, her smile said something totally different. She had a trick up her sleeve.<p>

The jonins looked at each other and picked a person from each team.

"Kiba!"

"Lee!"

"Naruto!"

The three boys walked up to the front. Kiba shrugged apologetically.

Naruto called out, "Hey Hinata-chan! Don't hold back!" Hinata smiled wide and nodded and she basically ignored Lee's small speech about youthfulness or something like that.

Getting into a strange stance that no one had ever seen before, she motioned them to lets go, a bloodthirsty glint in her eyes.

"Bring it boys, let's see what you got!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read and review please! Feed back is always appreciated! As I don't really like this chapter so I'm most likely going to revise it at some point.<strong>_


End file.
